The Dead's World
by StayGolden26
Summary: AU: Putting nationals behind and having to stick together. The New Direction has to fight for their lives and survival. Santana/Brittany/Quinn/Rachel seperate pov's. Brittana/Faberry. Romance/Tragedy/Friendship/Adventure; ect. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE... :


**Summary: ****To busy ragging and dwelling over their lost at nationals, the Glee club found themselves having to get a private plane all the way back to Lima. Puck always had the hookups. It never really phased them why the airports had closed down. They landed at a deserted town not very far from Ohio. Low on fuel already, they didn't dare to put the plane back in the air, so they decided to just walk 'til they found civilization which the town obviously did not contain. No cellular devices, forcing the Glee Club to go against odds to try to make it back to Lima on their own, but only get there to find out that their world around them isn't just their world anymore; literally, a dead world, well the dead's world. The dead is in their world...zombie apocalypse. Putting nationals behind and having to stick together. The group has to fight for their lives and survival while finding love in each other in the process.**

**A/N****: I know this is long, but bear with me. It's a great story.**

**Let's just assume that Artie and Brittany are still going out, but not for long. Brittany and Santana never had anything but a friendship. Brittany and Santana never wanted to see their feelings, 'til it was too late to show them or even realize it's there. Mainly Brittana and maybe a side of Faberry.**

**The first 2 chapters are going to be about their road to New York and a little about them being there and then it's all about crazy from there.**

**This first chapter is not going to be in a pacific pov, but after this, it will be in Santana's and Brittany's separate, and some Rachel and Quinn for their friendship or relationship. You guys decide. I would really like your guys input on some stuff. And what you guys want to see or have. I'm not always going to do what you guys ask for 'cause I still want to surprise you. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any error usage. **

**So they are all around 16 and 17 years old. Quinn still had her baby and Santana still had her boob job. Everything up until New York still happened. I like the idea that FrogRcool did in her story **_**Must Be Felt**_** and I want Brittana's relationship to start off kind of like that. If you haven't read that story or any stories from FrogRcool, then I highly recommend it. Her stories are the best I have ever read. You don't have to read hers to get my story; I'm just saying they're awesome. She is my inspiration on writing these stories. Heres the link to her profile - .net/u/820585/FrogsRcool**

**Therefore, Santana's and Brittany's relationship is nothing but friendship….for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any characters from that fucking awesome show. If so, it would had been banned from national TV for being so wanky (;**

_**Heres the song if when they go all combat mode if you chose to listen to music as you read - .com/watch?v=CnKzVo_V58Q**_

* * *

"_Breaking news, there has been an….Try McDonald's new crispy….You're back with CNN, Kyra Phillips here with what seems to be some breaking news on….No Emily, A is still out there and if….outbreak of a mysterious, unknown…Aria, it's not considered lying. Hannah will be fine let just stick with the plan. We're so close to finding who A is."_

Brittany was watching TV in her room with her famous duck pajamas. She always sleeps in just her bra and underwear, so does Santana, but she likes to put them on when she wakes up. She didn't want to get the birds on her window seal a free show.

She just got up 15 minutes ago wondering why she set her alarm at 6:30 to begin with, so she decided to finally see who the hell A was while her best friend, Santana, slept on the other side of the bed. A honk outside got Brittany's attention, but that's not what woke Santana up. No, it was Rachel's highly pitch voice that got the Latina up with wide eyes. Santana really hopes that Rachel's voice was some sort of a nightmare.

"Britt, what time is it?" They both can hear Rachel screaming out their names again. "Dammit." Wait, of course she would be singing their names in some version of Madonna's 4 minute song.

Santana looks around for any form of object that might give the answer to the time, but her eyes land on the cripple alarm clock thrown across the room and then looks quizzically at Brittany. Brittany just shrugs, "I forgot how to turn it off and it just kept on making noises. I didn't want it ta get mad and, like, turn into a transformer, so I threw it. Good thing you and Lord Tubbington are really heavy sleepers." She gets her index finger and taps in on Santana's nose.

Santana just ignores Brittany's comment. Santana had everything planned out last night. She and Brittany already had their things packed except what they were wearing that day and they were going to leave early so they didn't have to participant in Rachel's 'Glee Ride' all the way to the airport. Santana would rather ride on one of Satan's balls there than have her ears bleed in Berry's car. Rachel insists that it's a way to make sure everyone will be there on time. Whatever.

She only has 5 minutes to get everything done. Santana quickly grabbed and put on the clothes Brittany laid out for her. Brittany was always known what to wear for any occasion and Santana didn't want to argue with her. So she grabbed and put on the brown short shorts, the slightly baggy blue Polo v-neck, and blue toms. She threw on her panama hat and her shades then she grabbed her bags. She had way too much bags so she'll have to make two trips.

"Hey, what are you doing? Is this like some Mission Impossible stuff? I think you and Tom Cruise are the same height." Brittany said while Santana ran back and forth from Lord Tubbington's room and her with her bags and Britt's.

"Santana! Brittany! Come on, I know you're in thereeee!" Rachel screamed while pounding on the door.

Santana ran to Lord Tubbington's room in the back of the house for the last time and started to throw her bags out the window. Why the oversized cat had to have his own room? So has no damn clue. No way in hell was she going to give in on Berry's sorry excuse of bonding time without a fight.

"Britt, Code SpiderMan!" Santana said as she opened the window.

"Ohhhh k! Alright lehhgo." Brittany goes all into combat mode and grabbed her clothes; which consist of blue jean short shorts, sandals, a baby blue button up tied at the stomach, a baseball cap and sunglasses, and put them on.

Rachel is still bagging on the door while someone honks the horn on the bus.

When Brittany got done, she opened up the pantry for Lord Tubbington incase he wanted to make himself anything. Brittany knew what Code Spiderman meant. Her and Santana made and perfected that drill when they were 13. They used it for A.) When the cops came and they both had to get away, B.) They threw a party and everyone had to get out, and C.) This happens….

The drill is to throw all evidence out Lord Tubbington's window. Climb down the ladder on the side of the house that was originally covered by fake vine they got from Hobby Lobby. There is a hole in the fence to the right of Brittany's house that leads to her neighbor's backyard that's always empty.

"You ready Britt?" As they stand by the window, Santana put her right hand up between them and sticks her pinkie out. Brittany was about to wrap her pinkie with Santana's but made a O shape with her mouth.

"Oh I forgot!" Brittany ran out the room to her parent's bedroom down the hall. She came back to the window to join Santana with a small black back pack and a green fanny pack.

Santana gave a quizzically look at Brittany before their glares turned into an understanding one. Santana is the only one that knows about Brittany parent's 'real' job.

Brittany wrapped her pinkie with Santana's that was still hanging in the air. They gave a quick slight nod and they were off to finish off the rest of the procedure.

"I know you guess are in there, and I prefer for you guys to stop playing these silly games. We have nationals to be thinking about!"

And with that, Santana faced the opposite of the wall, and climbed out very carefully. Right leg out first, moving it around until it found the top of the ladder. Brittany dropped her things and grabbed her hands while Santana kicked the vines out of the way so she can have a proper stance on it.

Santana nodded at Brittany and Brittany let go. As Santana climbed down, Brittany threw the backpack around her back and clipped the fanny pack around her waist. Brittany S. Pierce doesn't need a ladder. In one quick swift movement, Brittany jumped out the window, and in a nano-second, placed her left foot on the left wall side of the window seal and leaped out over the ladder, passed the rocks many ft below and caught on to the gutter that was nailed to the wall. It was a good 5ft away, but Brittany was a pro at this. She swung around, as she slid down, to get a grip with her left hand.

Brittany got down before Santana. Santana got distracted watching Brittany when she came down so it took her a little longer than normal. Santana never gets tired of seeing Britt do her little stunt moves. No doubt something she learned from her parents. It's in Brittany's genes to be fucking awesome.

"Slow poke." Brittany sneered while watching Santana get down. Brittany grabbed all the bags she can get; she left the rest for Santana. She pushed the bush to the side to go in until she saw something coming out.

Brittany, an act of instinct, did a full 360 turn, bring her foot up while coming back to the person. Brittany's foot came to a stop at the blonde person's throat in a fighter's stance.

"Brittany!"

Brittany recognizing the person's screechy, high-pitch voice, brought her foot back down.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah. Stop with the kung fu shit, Britt!" Quinn said before putting a hand to her hip.

"And what the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Quinn said looking back and forth between Santana and Brittany.

"If I have to be in that God forsaken van with Fin-drool-kin and 2-seat-Lauren then you guys have to too." Quinn said as Santana looked like she was about to cry. "We got in this club together and we are going to that damn airport together."

Brittany and Santana felt like they just got told by their parents that playtime is over as they quietly grabbed their bags and then stood up to look at Quinn at the same time. And just like in unison, they turned and stomped all the way to the van. Quinn just shakes her head, "kids."

* * *

**So there you go. I wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it's just starting off. I promised to myself to make it no less than 5 pages and this was only 3. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be way much better. Promise(:**

**I'm no writer and I'm not doing so good in English class so if there is any errors or mistakes. Please feel free to tell me, or scream it at me like Chris Colfer; I swear that kid hates grammar errors.**

**I probably won't be getting to the outbreak 'til, like, the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter.**

**This is just the beginning….**


End file.
